d3unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction of New Members
Unity Leaders and Officers When you are in charge of Clan Organization, you are expected to introduce new members to other clan members when they join Clan. Write an introduction based on answers to application, interaction with new members as well as their DP profiles. Please post a comment below by copying and pasting the latest introduction of new member. Thanks, solar Examples of Introduction Welcome! Previously served as SSB clan officer and a clan leader, Belton is an active veteran player with t6 efficient EQ barb, Pet/jade wd, sg sader and Zdps Monk. He's focusing on Pet wd right now. In 2.1, he will be using EQ barb and Pet wd to compete for the best GR finish with clan mates. Belton is outgoing and friendly, and works as club events manager and promoter. Welcome! Lek is a T6 capable player with his main being DH. He's looking forward to making his hero one of the best for unity clan. In 2.1, Lek hopes to learn about and share new builds with clannies. He is a friendly fellow. Welcome! AcidJazz is a dedicated barb player with over 1800 hrs. Currently she's focusing on DH and WD as alternative, and trying to play barb without IK set and less fury regen. In 2.1, she will be playing her true love barb, increasing elemental dmg and exploring other barb builds. AcidJazz likes to play tank and protect teammates. She loves socializing with open and friendly players (hint: all unity members). Welcome! Marsuke is a lvl 616 player with T6 capable DH (main), wd and sader. He's focusing on perfecting gear for DH and sader. In 2.1, Marsuke hopes to play all content in all difficulty lels. He is easygoing and open to suggetions. Welcome! Beltizad is a very active and well-geared player with T6 capable DH(main), WD, Barb and Sader. Currently he's looking for a good TnT and upgrade gear for DH. In 2.1, Beltizad aims to reach highest GR tier with clan, and top 50 DH leaderboard while having fun with Unity. Soon to be a graduate, Beltizad is easygoing, fairly experienced, competitive in gaming but not hostile. Powerlite is an easy going and friendly lvl 605 player with T6 efficient jade/pet wd and dh. He's currently focusing on team farming, upgrading gear for sentry dh and wd. He has played wiz for over 1.4k hrs. Powerlite will plan for 2.1 later. Welcome! Mage is a veteran diablo player with T6 capable pet, jade wd and wiz. With 1k+ hrs on wiz, he prefers range casters dps and CC. Mage's focusing on plvl and improving gear currently. For 2.1, he plans to refocus on wiz and master the best builds, and aim to achieve highest GR tier possible with clan mates. He's interested in playing season with a seasonal team. Mage is easygoing, respectful and cheerful. Welcome! Sadoe is an easygoing, friendly and non-elitist lvl 637 hardcore gamer with t6 capable wiz, dh, wd and ep monk as well as a DP wiz ranked 3rd eedps. He's focusing on having fun and socializing atm instead of progressing heros further. For 2.1, He aims to reach plvl 800. Sadoe played a rogue in warcraft in a top 25 us guild for 6 years straight. Welcome! DonVito69 is a very good player with T6 capable sentry dh, smk wd, jade wd, foh sader and cold barb. For 2.1, Vito aims to score the highest tier of GR possible, and will be gearing up dh and wd and sharing loot with clan mates. A recent graduate, Vito lives in eastern canada. He is an easygoing person, and enjoys gaming for a break. Welcome! Hellkite is an easygoing lvl 549 player wtih T6 capable WD, sader, monks. He's focusing on building rainment monk and CDR sunwuko monk for 2.1. Kite could solo clear T6 in <10 mins with dps shatterpalm monk. He likes to experiment with new and fun builds. Welcome! Paraiba is a friendly and simple lvl 621 player with T6 geared wd, sader and BARB. He values good laughts and being respected. He has over 5700 hrs played on barb, and always tested all kinds of gear, so he has some interesting info such as if legacy zuni boots is better than ice climbers in fury gen. Paraiba's looking to have as much fun as he can and share good info with clan. In 2.1, he will be focusing on barb to find best fury generators for his favorite spenders (SS, HoTA) Welcome! kenloo81 is a friendly 593 player with T6 capable wd and wiz. He's improving wd now. In 2.1, ken hopes to find the best gear quickly. Welcome! KriegNoobie is an active and friendly lvl 623 player originally from Critical Deprivation clan. He's got T6 geared DH, Monk, and WD. He's currently upgrading his WD and looking for GG int RoRG. He's tocked up uber keys to get the HF ammy. Krieg's looking forward to running with clannies to farm HF mats, and prep for 2.1. He's generous about drops and maintains a big stock of rift keys (hint hint:) Welcome! From Malaysia MgMeng is a good lvl 612 player with T6 capable WD and DH. He will be preparing to craft GG HF ammies. His goal for 2.1 is to rank as high as possible and make Unity to be top clan on leaderboards. Welcome! Danielle is an active and hardcore lvl 557 player with T6 geared Sader and Barb. With 1200 hrs on Barb, she's Working on SG sader and EP monk currently. In 2.1, she will be competing in GR with clannies, making a good str HF ammy, and maybe running seasons (there will be good seasonal teams in unity :) Daneille's intro: I am a hardcore Diablo fan girl. I started playing this game a few months after it came out back in 2012 and have loved and stuck with the game ever since. I have always enjoyed helping others learn new builds, play styles and always welcomed questions that any new players needed answered.